La primera vez
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: Otro One-shot de mi pareja favorita.


**La primera vez **

Casi nunca se encontraba en una situación así.

Las luces apagadas por completo y la puerta entreabierta, llamaron la atención de la pelirroja de sobremanera. Dentro de su habitación, reinaba la más absoluta y fría calma, por no haber obviamente del silencio.

De seguro Camille y Bethany, sus compañeras de habitación, estaban mucho más cansadas de lo que la propia Lily se encontraba, tras haber tenido una de sus arduas practicas de Quidditch y una corta ducha en los vestuarios, así que la pelirroja decidió que lo mejor sería no romper la quietud que se había establecido en el dormitorio.

Dejó caer las cosas que cargaba con cuidado junto a la puerta, y caminó entre la oscuridad tanteando las superficies hasta dar finalmente con el borde de la cama, y sin esperar más, se deshizo de su camisa y falda, dejando las prendas caer al suelo de forma desordenada, mientras ella misma se rendía a la fuerza de la gravedad y aguardaba que su espalda chocara contra la blanda superficie del colchón. Pero no fue así.

-¡Auch!-se quejó una voz masculina desde debajo de su cuerpo, y Lily rodó hacía un lado, cayendo por el borde y aterrizando en el suelo.

-¡Joder!-exclamó, mientras se incorporaba, y apartaba los mechones pelirrojos que entorpecían su vista-¿Qué nargles haces aquí, Scamander?-le reclamó ella, mientras su ceño se fruncía de forma notoria, poniéndose finalmente de pie.

Lorcan soltó una risa bastante alegre que resonó en la habitación, mientras estiraba su brazo y cogía la mano de su novia, jalando de ella con firmeza y haciendo que volviera a unirse a él.

-¿No piensas saludarme?- le dijo coqueto, dejando descansar sus labios sobre la mejilla de Lily por breves segundos.- ¿Sabes? Es lo mínimo que me merezco por haber cometido la suicida misión de aventurarme por estos lares… aunque…-bajó la mirada celeste por el cuerpo poco cubierto de la muchacha-Creo que la vista ya valió la pena.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco enseguida.

-Lo mínimo que mereces es un ojo morado, y si estas de suerte, quizá te haga una promoción y te golpee en ambos, ahora bien…-dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y apoyó las palmas abiertas sobre el pecho del rubio, que había encontrado muy interesante la idea de recorrer con los labios el cuello de su novia-¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no se apartó de su tarea para hablar, por lo que su cálido aliento golpeó en las zonas sensibles de la pelirroja.

-Venía a darte una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario, para que luego no digas que soy tan romántico como llanto de mandrágora, eso dolió la última vez, ¿Sabes?

-Lorcan…nuestro aniversario es mañana- repuso ella, mordiendo su labio inferior para aguantar la risotada que amenazaba con salir por su boca.-

El rubio levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¡Ey! Claro que sé eso, Einstein, pero quería darte una sorpresa por adelantado…

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa?-preguntó ella, alzando una de sus cejas.

Lorcan le regaló una sonrisa puramente slytheriana, antes de llevar los labios junto a su oído y susurrar con un ronco y sexy tono de voz.

-Que no traigo ropa interior…

Lily se cubrió la boca para que sus carcajadas no despertaran a sus compañeras, que de seguro ni tenían idea de lo que ocurría a metros suyos. Lorcan también se unió a sus risas silenciosas luego de mostrar indignación al menos por medio segundo.

-¿No lavaste tu ropa interior, Scamander?-se burló ella, mientras se removía en la cama, poniéndose más cómoda, muy por el contario de él, que adquiero un tanto más de seriedad.

-Oh, Potter, mi ropa siempre está en perfecto estado, pero creía que hoy podríamos…ya sabes, dar el siguiente paso…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lily se congeló.

-Lorcan…

-Shh…-el muchacho le calló, poniendo su índice sobre sus labios, y estirando la mano hasta la mesita junto a la cama, cogió su varita y pronunció un hechizo en muy bajo tono, que inundó de una luz tenue la habitación.- Mira…

Y así lo hizo ella, dando con la encantadora sorpresa que él había preparado, pequeñas velas rodeaban por completo el dormitorio, ofreciendo una atmosfera erótica y romántica al par.

-¿Le pediste ayuda a Lysander?

-¿Lysander? Oh, no, Lilian, créeme que la primera vez de Rox y Lysander no se pareció en nada a esto, son Ravenclaws, se pasaron los minutos previos analizando y debatiendo sobre la mejor postura del kamasutra para…

-¡Lorcan!-ella le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, mientras él se encogía de hombros inocente.

-Qué puedo decir, yo soy el normal de la familia.

-Vale, segunda pregunta ¿Dónde están Camille y Bethany?

-Descuartizadas en sus baúles…-dijo él, bastante divertido, mientras arraigaba la cintura de la pelirroja y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Lily enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

-¿Así que el plan es seducirme para que mañana te ayude a deshacerte de los cadáveres?

-¡Exacto!-él bajó nuevamente a juguetear con su cuello-Me conoces tan bien…

Lily tomó el rostro del chico en sus manos y le obligó a volver hacía ella.

-Ya dime la verdad.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente.

-Hay que ver que eres testaruda, vale, les dije que si no querían ser extras en una película porno debían encontrar otro lugar para dormir y…

-¡Lorcan! –esta vez fue él quien rió.

-¿Sabes, pelirroja? Me gusta oírte gritar mi nombre, pero preferiría que fuera en otras circunstancias…

Otras pocas palabras, un movimiento nuevo de varita y una fina melodía se adueñó también del lugar. Lily dirigió una mirada sorprendida a su novio, que no apartaba sus ojos de ella, deseoso de ver cada una de sus reacciones.

-Dos palabras, y seis letras, Lilian-dijo él, acomodándose en la cama, y cubriendo el cuerpo de la muchacha con el propio, mientras sus labios se acercaban mucho, muchísimo a los labios contrarios.

-¿No es más fácil decir únicamente "Te amo"?-le cuestionó ella, mientras sentía el delicioso peso de su novio sobre ella.

-Ya conseguí que lo dijeras tú, ¿Para qué repetirlo?-él sonrió, mientras unía sus labios el beso más hambriento que se habían dado.

Cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor a su deseo, se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y las frentes unidas.

-Lorcan…-repitió ella, mientras sentía las manos del muchacho recorrer el camino de sus piernas desnudas, hasta llegar a sus pequeñas braguitas.

-Lily…-imitó el rubio, con los ojos oscurecidos por completo y destellando un brillo enloquecedor a través de su mirada.-Si no estas segura de esto, sólo dímelo, ¿Si? Prometo que voy a cuidarte.

Ella asintió en silencio, y pensó por un momento en hacer justamente eso, pues los nervios que se acumulaban en su vientre no parecían ser normales y sin embargo, le fue imposible.

Sus ojos marrones de conectaron a los claros iris de su novio, mientras sentía sus manos recorrer con delicadeza y adoración su cuerpo. Sus labios pegados a su garganta tocando cada punto sensible en su piel, y ella misma, subió sus manos y las coló por entre sus cuerpos para despojarlo de su camisa.

Lorcan en cuestión de minutos estuvo tan desnudo como ella. Haciéndole sentir cosas que Lily no creía que fueran posibles.

Se adueñó de cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciando, besando, marcándola como suya, y ella no se quedó atrás, aprendió de hecho, bastante rápido que al igual que ella, su rubio poseía puntos bastante perceptores y se divirtió muchísimo provocándole estremecimientos.

El Slytherin se alegró muchísimo de haber tomado la previsión de colocar un hechizo silenciador.


End file.
